Eva Michaels
Evangeline Sierra Michaels (born June 12, 1984), better known as Eva Michaels, is a former model, former Miss Teen USA, and professional wrestler hailing from New York, New York. After playing around with the lifestyle of a "celebutante," Michaels became quite bored with it and soon turned to fitness and wrestling to occupy her time. Seeming to have quite the skills for the sport, Michaels began making a name for herself in the independent scene. After working with several wrestling organizations, Michaels has been making waves and headlines in the European Wrestling Federation (EWF) since May 2008. Career Michaels has been hired and fired so often among various wrestling organizations that there are simply too many to count. Having acquired the reputation as being highly difficult to work with and temperamental, many companies today are hesitant to invest in her name. While she has the skills, the talent and potential, management simply would rather play it safe than invest in a female wrestler that may or may not devote a lifetime to the company. Incidents to support her numerous releases have included her hardcore, physical antics, her dirty tricks in and out of the ring, her turning a deaf ear to referees and officials, and straight-out rebellion against upper management. In her career, Michaels has put several of her opponents out of commission, all thanks to her temper. European Wrestling Federation Michaels started making headlines the second she walked into the European Wrestling Federation. Michaels pushed for a spot on Thursday Night Mayhem, a show that did not have a Women's Division. Arguing endlessly that the company's Women's Division was near flat-lining, Michaels was eventually granted a spot on Mayhem and earned the title of being the first diva to be signed to the show. Michaels made her official in-ring debut on May 29, 2008 in Knoxville, Tennessee. In the week prior to her television debut, Michaels had already stepped on the toes of several EWF superstars and Mikey Sparks, the EWF President and Owner. Michaels was placed in her first match against Jason Kash where his hands were to be handcuffed. Despite loving having the upper hand, Michaels still had the task of proving that she could measure up to a man in the wrestling business. Despite having lost her first match, Michaels had other things to contend with. An altercation with Axl Lionsworth forced her to accept the consequences of a one-sided "friendly" bet. After losing her match, Michaels was forced to choose among three options: shave her head, act as Kash's and Lionsworth's servant for a day or have a guitar smashed over her head - Lionsworth's trademark. Michaels opted for the latter. As a result, she suffered temporary memory loss. In the weeks after, Michaels did her own research to fill in the blanks of her life, but whether she has regained her full memories still remains a mystery. Michaels made her Pay-Per-View debut at Kings of Hell on June 8, 2008 in San Francisco, California in a cross-brand hardcore match against Monday Night Revolution star, Riflewilly. Michaels easily defeated Riflewilly, once again, proving that she was a definite force in the EWF. The following week, Michaels stepped up to the plate in a classic triple match, pitting her against Axl Lionsworth and Matt Hybrid. Michaels walked out victorious, garnering another win under her belt. Her ego was soon given a well-deserved boost when she was named as the Number One Contender for the European Championship, at the time held by none other than Axl Lionsworth. The feud between her and Axl Lionsworth escalated and left Lionsworth to defend the European Championship in a First Blood Match to Michaels. With the hatred and animosity growing, fans and officials could not predict the outcome as both had exhibited unstable behaviours due to their love for such a match. Once again, Michaels proved everybody wrong when she defeated Lionsworth, being the smarter and quicker of the two. And once again, Michaels made headlines. On June 19, 2008, not only was she crowned the new European Champion, Michaels became the first woman in EWF history to have won a title other than the Women's Championship. In a matter of weeks, Michaels had risen to the top of the company. Michaels' next target was Terry Slattery - one half of a tag team that failed to secure a less than impressive record in the time they've been with the company. Despite defeating Slattery, he was still granted a shot at her European Championship at Exotic Sunset in a triple threat with the rightful Number Contender, El Presidente. The animosity was so great between the two that it lead to Terry and his brother, Les, attempting to put Michaels through a table which then led her to drive the heel of her Manolo Blahnik shoe into Terry's right eye after incessant comparisons of her with so-called Sex and the City-esque, cosmopolitan drinking bimbos. On July 13, 2008, Michaels successfully defended her European Championship at Exotic Sunset. Elite Wrestling Academy As of August 15, 2008, EWF disbanded and, therefore, ending her reign as European Champion. Elite Wrestling Academy was quick to sign Michaels along with various free agents. However, instead of a wrestling contract, they offered Michaels the position of head trainer for their developmental department. EWA recognized Michaels' talent and skills, despite her unorthodox ways. And with an exclusive contract that gave Michaels great flexibility, it was an offer she couldn't refuse. In The Ring Finishing Moves x. Black Out (Widow's Peak/gory neckbreaker) x. Dangerous Curves Ahead (Crippler Crossface) Signature Moves x. spinning-heel kick x. super kick x. hurricanrana x. sleeper hold x. mud-hole stomp x. choke x. low blow x. eye rake Nicknames x. The Queen of Queens x. The Queen of Wrestling x. The Supernatural x. The Original x. Original Mayhem Diva x. Mistress of Mayhem (bestowed upon by Jason Kash) Entrance Music x. TBD* x. "Getting Away With Murder" - Papa Roach x. "Dirrty" - Christina Aguilera feat. Redman x. "Awake" - Godsmack ( * = current ) EWF Record W:9 . L:1 . D:0 x. European Champion (1) x. Original Mayhem Diva x. First Female to be Crowned Champion (excluding Women's Championship) x. Wrestler of the Week (1) x. Roleplayer of the Week (2) x. Biggest Upset of the Week (1) x. Best Segment of the Week (1) x. Best Match of the Week (1) Match History 08.13.08 - Mayhem - Six Man Tag - Jason Kash, Ryan Wisler and Eva Michaels vs Steve Steele, Silencer and Glen Hendricks (W) 08.06.08 - Mayhem - Non-Title/Singles - Eva Michaels vs Eddie Monroe (W) 07.31.08 - Mayhem - Non-Title/Singles - Eva Michaels vs Carson Alexander (W) 07.24.08 - Mayhem - Non-Title/Singles - Trinity Black vs Eva Michaels (W) 07.13.08 - Exotic Sunset - European Championship/Triple Threat - Eva Michaels* vs El Presidente vs Terry Slattery (W) 07.03.08 - Mayhem - Non-Title/Singles - Terry Slattery vs Eva Michaels** (W) 06.26.08 - Mayhem - Special Guest Referee - El Presidente vs Terry Slattery 06.19.08 - Mayhem - European Championship/First Blood - Eva Michaels vs Axl Lionsworth* (W) 06.12.08 - Mayhem - Triple-Threat - Axl Lionsworth vs Eva Michaels vs Matt Hybrid (W) 06.08.08 - Kings of Hell - Cross-Brand/Hardcore - Riflewilly vs Eva Michaels (W) 05.29.08 - Mayhem - Kash's Hands Handcuffed - Eva Michaels vs Jason Kash (L) ( * = Champion ) ( ** = Best Match of the Week ) Power Rankings x. 07.31.08 - 08.07.08 - Thursday Night Mayhem - #2 x. 07.17.08 - 07.24.08 - Thursday Night Mayhem - #2 Accomplishments and Accolades x. Miss Teen USA 2001 Xtreme Wrestling Federation x. Hardcore Champion (1) Global Alliance Wrestling x. Women's Champion (1) Extreme Wrestling Corporation x. Women's Champion (2) Personal life Michaels is anything but the All-American Dream Girl. She is a mix of Irish, French and Native American descent, born and raised in New York, New York. She is the only child of Richard Michaels, a well known, multi-million real estate tycoon and the estranged daughter of Isabelle Lanois. All through high school, Michaels was the girl everyone wanted to be: the most popular girl, head cheerleader and top of the class. Michaels garnered even more popularity among her friends when she delved into the modeling and fashion scene. Once America's Sweetheart, now a complete mystery. While Michaels is adamant about keeping her personal life just exactly that, it is no secret that she has developed a soft spot for Revolution wrestler, Andrew Watts. Despite never confirming it to the public, Michaels and Watts were romantically linked with her having moved into his home in Cleveland for a short period. While the relationship has been kept away from the media for the most part, it became a sure sign that things were rocky when Michaels moved back to New York. On October 25, 2008, Michaels' father passed away after having a heart attack. He left practically everything to his only daughter with 49% of the company stock to Xander Stone - who was like a brother to her and a son to him. This still left Eva with controlling interest. Category:Female Wrestlers